


The Great Beyond

by vinetini



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Character Death, Gen, Hints at endgame spoilers in Chapter 4, House of Hades thinks Zag is dead: The Fic, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Zagreus makes a possibly stupid, definitely reckless deal with Chaos but has to leave his physical form behind to explore the chaotic realm beyond.His body washes up in the House of Hades, completely lifeless. Whoops.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 199
Kudos: 1924





	1. Reckless

Zagreus should probably stop mindlessly diving into dark, shadowy portals as a habit.

But what was he supposed to do? He’d had a rubbish run of Tartarus so far, bloody and exhausted, while barely managing to extinguish the most minor of enemies. He had needed a miracle for this run to make it into Elysium let alone any further, and lo and behold one of Master Chaos’ portals had appeared. Whether the great Master had sensed his need from beyond the walls of the Underworld or Zag had simply gotten a stroke of luck, he was not certain.

What he was certain of? That he would not manage to go much further without a little risk and reward. And he was already so beat that the giving of energy required to meet the Master would not have much effect, in return for something he desperately needed.

Taking a breath, he dove into impenetrable darkness, purple and black streams grabbing at his clothes and swirling around his head. The sensation was not painful, but slightly unpleasant – his limbs felt slightly detached, his body not tied down to any sort of solid surface, his energy slowly being sapped by the long dark hands of the realm beyond and he was falling, a stretch of swirling black rising up-

Zagreus opened his eyes.

Another vast, desolate stretch of Chaos spread before him. There was no noise beyond the strange echoing sound that bounced around the skies. He could spot brief glimpses of land in the distance, fragmented and broken while the tiles under his feet remained strong. He eyed the glowing orb in front of him with interest, the only thing of note in the small area of land he had found himself on aside from some broken columns.

He took the orb in his hand with the usual spiel of accepting in the name of Hades (though Chaos did not seem to care much whether he followed formalities or not) and the sphere glowed in his hands, cool to the touch.

_‘Son of Hades.’_

Chaos appeared before him, their form ethereal and twisting in the dark expanse of their realm. The only thing that stayed in place was the smooth planes of their face, beautiful and terrible in both measures, their eyes gleaming with knowledge of unspeakable things.

Zagreus lowered his head in a sign of respect, keeping eye contact with their silver gaze. Their presence could not be denied, and it would be foolish to draw his eyes away while at their mercy in this realm.

_‘I have a proposition for you Prince, if you are brave enough to face it.’_

Zagreus’ eyes widened. A proposition from Chaos, rather than a blessing? This was most unusual indeed, and as Chaos was already unusual he was keenly aware that he would have to approach whatever it was with great caution.

‘That sounds most interesting, Master Chaos. What would this proposition consist of?’

‘ _Though your blood may be diluted, the strength you wield to twist the path of the Fates shows great promise. You would be able to handle and utilize a small droplet of chaos inside you, to twist and rend your weaker foes asunder. Tartarus would be like the games of a child, and whatever Fury opposing you hardly more of note.’_

Zagreus’ leaned forward in interest, trying not to look too eager. For all the times he had reached the halls of Styx, there were others where he had fallen as early as Tartarus, shame coursing through him as he emerged back in the House of Hades. His father would guffaw behind his mountain of parchment, a barely awake Hypnos would offer some patronizing advice and Zagreus would feel something dark and cold curl up inside his stomach as he walked towards his chambers in defeat. It was even worse when Meg had sent him there – she would spit some words out about gladly fulfilling her duties, at odds with the regret in her eyes. 

To be able to push straight onto Asphodel-

He mentally slapped himself. Catch, there was always a catch.

‘And what would be the price of this generous offer, Master Chaos?’ he ventured carefully, raising an eyebrow.

‘ _You have only experienced a fraction of the great beyond. To grasp the power of Chaos, you must venture further into this realm. Only your mind and soul will be allowed to wander here; your body will be sent back to the River.’_

‘I’m sorry… did you just say I’m going to be separated from my **body**?’

_‘It will return, empty and in fine health, to the house of Death. You will return there when you have either adapted to the Chaos, or failed to do so. Your spirit and mind will leave this realm and return back to your physical form, either blessed with our power or without.’_

It sounded dangerous. Foolish, and reckless to venture where beings such as him were not meant to wonder.

And yet, burning curiosity was rising in his chest. So many times he’d failed up to this point, so many times he’d wondered if he was physically capable of escaping. Was it not considered madness to do the same thing over and over without changing yourself?

He knew he was doing something possibly very stupid here.

But it was his choice to make. The endless loop of death had worn him thin of late, and he needed new hope desperately.

Besides, what did he have to lose?

‘Master Chaos, I accept your proposition.’

* * *

No one had immediately noticed that Zagreus’ body lay still within the pool.

Hypnos has briefly acknowledged the noise of the river swirling in front of him, a sure sound that the young prince had returned from another foray into the underworld. He turned back to his parchment, eyes drooping as he fought to stay awake while squinting at the small handwriting on front of him. He expended so much energy trying to stay awake that he had yet to notice anything amiss.

The Lord of the House grumbled into his parchmentwork, barely able to see anything above the stack in front of him. Cerberus whined to the left of him, uneasy but unable to decipher why. Orpheus sighed into the relative silence. Meg drank in the bar as Achilles tended to his work near the Master’s chambers. Dusa hummed to herself as she dusted a counter. 

Eventually, Hypnos lifted his head and realized Zag hadn’t spoken to him on his way out as usual. Was he upset? Come to think of it, Hypnos realized he hadn’t seen Zagreus even walk through the hall at all. Peering over his parchment, he saw a lifeless lump near the pool’s edge. Curiosity edged him further until he was in front of Zagreus, currently face down on the steps with the rest of his body still in the pool.

‘Oof, got hit by some sleeping magic? You’re knocked right out!’ Hypnos said with amusement, nudging the prince with his leg. No reaction.

Figuring he shouldn’t just leave the other face down (though it was kind of funny), Hypnos dragged Zagreus up the steps, turning him over with effort. He did a double take at the other’s face, eyes completely wide open but empty inside. His body was lifeless, skin pale and eyes glazed over. He looked… dead. Not ‘fall into the river’ dead but _dead_ dead.

‘That’s… kind of creepy’ Hypnos remarked with an uncertain smile, unsettled despite his usual genial nature.

He nudged the prince once more with increased force; the other moved slightly, then fell back into place. No reaction or sign of life. He was not asleep. His eyes were a void.

‘Welp.’


	2. Plan of Action

‘Lord Hades? We’ve got uh, a situation on our hands, or perhaps dilemma is the better word? I guess it all really depends on how _bad_ -‘

‘Get to the point, Hypnos’ Hades growled out, slamming a piece of parchment down on his desk in irritation.

‘I’m not exactly sure how to explain this, so you might want to see it-uh, him for yourself? Something’s gone wrong with the pool collecting people, or maybe the river instead?’ Hypnos babbled, words scattering like leaves in the wind.

Hades looked up at that, attention properly caught. The rivers of the Underworld were absolute in their efficiency, one of the few things that could be counted on to do their job in the realm as of late. He grunted in annoyance and slowly stood up, ensuring all the parchment on his desk was in order before heading down the hall towards the pool of blood. Intimidated shades jumped out of the way with small ghostly squeaks as he strode purposefully towards the pool, steps slowing as he sighted what Hypnos had been panicking about.

‘Boy. What is the matter with you?’

No response. The body of Prince Zagreus stared blankly ahead, showing no signs of recognition.

‘This had better not be a practical joke, or so **help** me-‘ Hades hissed under his breath, moving closer to his son’s motionless form.

He knelt down near the steps, peering directly into the lifeless face. The boy was impatient and always on the move to his annoyance, which meant it was unlikely he would be able to sustain this type of prank for any length of time. Besides he was no great actor, and the body in front of him resembled a corpse so perfectly it was beginning to unsettle him.

‘He did not appear on your list?’ Hades questioned, turning sharply towards Hypnos who trailed in behind him.

‘There was no sign of him! I didn’t notice at the time, because I was err… maybe slightly dozing off just a tad, but his name didn’t appear when I heard the pool deliver him here!’ Hypnos explained, confusion in his usually chipper voice.

Hades grunted, turning back towards the body. With slight hesitation he leaned forward and grabbed his son’s face, moving it from left to right. The head lolled back and forth, offering no resistance. Hades raised up one of the limp arms and watched grimly as it fell back down onto the tiles the moment he let go. The boy was as quiet as the grave.

How many times had he bounded out of the pool, somehow still full of energy despite his latest tussle with a Hydra or a warrior from Elysium? Leaning over his desk with an impudent quip while blood was still yet dripping in his hair? Something was deeply wrong.

Hades straightened up. He felt a level of uncertainty he had not felt in quite some time, and despite his many misgivings with the boy, a distant note of worry had wormed its way into his stomach. It was downright strange seeing the boy not paired with a quick joke and a carefree smirk on his face. Furthermore this had happened in **his** domain, and if the body had been compromised by a foe of Hades to send a message-

‘Where was the last place he was spotted? Who was the last God or Goddess of Olympus that he received a blessing from? Did anyone sense his death?’ Hades said rapidly, firing off his thoughts as Hypnos nodded his head and wrote down the questions as fast he could.

He was not certain if his wretched family had any part in this, but found it unlikely that one of them would curse or attack his son to get back at Hades. The ramifications of those who doted most on the boy seeing him in this state would likely be the greater problem. 

‘The minute Thanatos finishes his mission of high import on the surface, I will summon him here and I will consult Nyx as soon as I locate her. Investigate the matters concerning the suspected time and place of his death. Do not let **anyone** outside of the House see him in this state, understood?’ Hades finished with a growl, Hypnos nodding his head so fast it might well have fallen off.

Hades stormed off in search of the lady of the night, urgency in his steps. The shades whispered to each other in awe and confusion at the sight. Others turned to huddle down around Zagreus’ body in interest and Hypnos noticed with slight panic that some of the other residents were noticing the scene forming in the main hall of the House. He could spot Orpheus craning his head forward in confusion and Cerberus was starting to whine in increasing volume.

A gentle, clear voice cut through the noise of the hall.

‘Hypnos, is there something amiss?’

Hypnos sighed in relief as he spotted Achilles entering from the West Hall, brows furrowed in concern at the heightened interest of the shades and the empty desk signifying that Hades had departed.

‘You came at the perfect time, actually! Can you take him into the West Hall so we can get him out of the limelight for a bit? The shades won’t stop staring and Lord Hades definitely didn’t want everyone to make a fuss. Oh, and if you could stop Cerberus from seeing him and going on a freaked out rampage, I’m sure the shades in the lounge would appreciate that too!’

‘Take who-‘

Achilles stopped in his tracks at the sight before him, mouth open in horror.

‘What’s happened to Prince Zagreus?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for the responses on the first chapter! I was blown away. I was a bit hesitant about starting this but your feedback has given me a lot of drive to finish this, I definitely appreciate it.
> 
> This was more of a setting up chapter, so for those who want more Hades, he will be back! Next chapter we dive into Achilles angst™


	3. Hopeless Eternity

Achilles had assumed that emotions as a shade felt far less intense than those of flesh and blood. His emotions had been muted after dwelling here for so long, and he was somewhat thankful given the amount of bad memories chasing him. Existence in his station was not terrible and he found a strange sort of restless contentment residing in the House. While he did feel regret when reflecting upon his past human follies, Patroclus was safe in Elysium despite the longing pangs to see him and Zagreus had grown into a fine pupil under his tutelage. The rage that had once burned so bright in his chest had faded with time, and he bore his distant but ever-present loneliness as best he could. 

The sight before him was challenging that calm.

Hypnos’ panicked babbling washed over him as he stared down at the body below him, something pounding in his ears. He would not be of much help in the investigation, his knowledge of death’s workings minuscule in comparison to greater members of The House. He felt a rare sensation of helplessness staring down at the usual lively face of his bright student, now cold and still.

An impulsive, loud part of him wanted to grab the nearest spear and impale whatever monstrous creature had done this to his Prince. His fists tightened, distressed gaze never leaving the lifeless face below him. 

‘So yeah, if you could move him out of the way until Lady Nyx arrives that would be swell, and if you could keep Cerberus-‘

‘From seeing him in this state, yes’ Achilles murmured tonelessly, only half registering the words. 

Violence and revenge could come later. He had to ensure Prince Zagreus’ safety and comfort first, whatever or wherever he currently was now. He knelt down besides the body, pausing. The lifeless thing before him looked so unlike Zagreus that it was almost hard to believe it was the same person. The easygoing smile, his kind eyes and energetic legs always fidgeting to run or leap or spar were gone, completely devoid of life and warmth-

A low, startling pain emerged in his chest.

‘Come on, lad… let’s get you up now….’ he murmured softly to the body, gathering the younger man into his arms with care.

He had helped the lad up by the hand many times during training. This was something new, and distinctly upsetting.

Mindful of Hypnos’ request, he wrapped part of his cape around the body’s upper body – it wouldn’t fool Cerberus much in terms of something clearly being wrong with his beloved Prince, but it might ward off a full blown tantrum involving claws and teeth. He straightened up with a sigh, readjusting his hands to properly support the body’s legs as they flopped limply about.

‘I’ll leave you to it’ Achilles said to Hypnos with a nod, who was already scouring a long list of parchment with hastily scribbled questions on it.

He moved towards the West Hall slowly, taking care not to jostle the body ( _Prince Zagreus_ , his mind reminded him) while the shades looked on curiously. Orpheus was staring in confusion, but thankfully remained in place by his music stand. Achilles winced as every step brought him closer towards Cerberus, all three heads with ears alert and eyes trained directly on the body in his arms.

‘I promise, I am taking care of him. Please do not worry’ he assured in soothing tones to the great hound, refusing to flinch as their unrelenting gazes turned to his.

They whined, distraught and pawing at their bed in discomfort. He felt their restless gazes on his back as he turned the corner, making his way into the blessedly empty hall. He propped the young Prince up against a wide column, wrapping his cape around his limp limbs for good measure and attempting to direct his body into a somewhat comfortable position. Zagreus’ head rolled to the side, eyes staring blankly into the floor.

Only a few runs of the Underworld ago Zagreus had approached Achilles working here and pressed a fresh bottle of Nectar into his hands, winking roguishly and laughing at Achilles’ repeated proclamations that he could not accept it.

_‘Considering I had to fight several bloodthirsty skeletons for this, you’re obligated to accept and enjoy it, Sir.’_

Achilles sighed deeply, leaning against the neighboring column wearily and running a hand over his face. He was a shade and yet he had the strangest sensation that he had aged about 100 years in one moment.

‘What happened to you, my lad…?’ he whispered, mind running with possibilities.

His anger had mostly cooled, though if it the truth came to light that someone or something had cursed Prince Zagreus…

He would _slaughter_ them. Monster or God, it mattered not.

But who could be the perpetrator? He knew that the lad had been putting himself in danger and became disheartened from time to time. But never did he seem afraid, never did he mention death as anything more than an obstacle. He had assured Achilles there would always be one more run of the Underworld, always one more roll of the dice.

And Achilles had encouraged him.

He clenched his teeth, regret coursing through him. After the recent gift of Nectar, Achilles had laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder, offering encouragement and support. He had told the lad to follow his heart, to nurture his dreams, to reach out for what he wanted.

Achilles had once reached out for his dreams of glory over all else. Now he was here. And now Zagreus was lifeless before him, egged on by the mentor he looked up to.

_And to think, the lad admired **me.** A fool in life and in death.  
_

Achilles slumped against the column, despondent. Gods, he was a plague on everyone he loved. First Patroclus, now-

He sighed. All he could hope now was that Nyx or Thanatos had some wondrous solution up their sleeves, some strange arcane magic that could breathe life back into the Prince. He could not stand to look at the silent, pale thing propped up next to him for much longer. If they had no answers, Achilles would be first in line to start an _investigation_ against the Underworld wretches, spear in hand.

If the lad’s warm kindness could not be restored and his beloved remained far from his grasp, Achilles shuddered to think of the future eternity held for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see a lot of people were expecting Achilles to go into full rage mode, buuuut as this is written per-reconciliation with Patroclus (Sorry Pat, you're not in this fic) I feel like he'd fall much more into self-loathing instead. (He's still 100% ready to throw hands at whoever 'killed' Zag though.)
> 
> Unfortunately I have a busy week coming up, so unlike the first three chapters which released fairly quickly, it may be over a week before I finish the next update. Thank you all for generous support as always! Mama Nyx will be up next and possibly Meg in the same chapter.


	4. Mother Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter hints at postgame spoilers regarding Zagreus' birth. It does not go largely into spoilers, but mentions things related to important plot points later on in the game. It's not overt, but it is present!

Achilles had seen many strange, wonderous and horrifying things in his two lifetimes. He’d seen the fury of the Gods strike the battlefield, taking out thousands of soldiers in a single blow. He’d seen some of the most wretched monsters in Tartarus, striking out at anything containing the slightest echo of life.

Seeing _surprise_ on Nyx’s face, the all-knowing Mother Night as she rounded the corner with Lord Hades into the West Hall was somehow just as terrifying.

* * *

There were many things that could have entered Nyx’s head upon seeing Zagreus, head slumped forward and legs splayed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Speculation, solutions, plots of revenge, even interrogations against the Gods of Olympus written out in her mind.

All she could think in the moment was of _her child_.

He had never been her child in full of course, and yet he was as dear to her as any of her sons. His warmth had been a bright and anchoring fixture in their long cold lives, a dear presence to her in the stillness of the House. Even now with his desire to escape, he still loved and honored her. It had been only moments after his first few escapes that he had gifted her dark flowers for her section of the House, bashfully scratching the back of his head and admitting he had procured them because ‘they were purple, like you.'

Nyx had feared he was too soft and kind to survive in the House when he was younger. The hollow body in front of her was like an echo of an old nightmare.

She had seen a scene like this, once before.

She immediately turned to examine Zagreus’ feet, a small sigh of relief as she saw they were still lit, although faintly. His body was not truly dead or decaying, his physical form generally free of damage. There was an emptiness to him however, that unsettled her to feel it in the air. She could not sense his presence, his innate balance of light and darkness that she could usually distinct in his body.

She sent a significant look to Lord Hades; he stared back grimly. She knew they were both reliving the same memory.

“I wish to further examine him. Please, let us move him to his chambers for the time being” she said softly, gesturing to Achilles.

‘Carting the boy’s body around is going to garner a lot of attention…’ Hades warned, an eye on the large groups of shades staring curiously at his empty desk.

‘It cannot be helped. Prince Zagreus is known to most members of this House and his absence will be felt. That aside, those employed here also need to understand the current situation’ Nyx warned, watching as the boy’s mentor gathered him into his arms with care, slowly picking him off the ground.

Predictably, Cerberus started yelping and whining upon seeing the still body of his beloved Prince in the Shade’s arms. Lord Hades left their procession to place a calming hand on the beast’s snouts, whispering words to the distressed hound. She swept past the shades who were gawking at the sight of Hades not shouting his lungs out at his usual volume, pausing as the court musician stood up in his place as they passed.

‘Something horrible has happened to the young Prince, hasn’t it?” Orpheus inquired softly, peering mournfully at the still body in Achilles’ arms.

“We do not know what has happened as of yet. I ask for your patience” Nyx replied gently, knowing the bard had only begun to sing his old melodies again due to the Prince.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“He will not display it publicly, but Lord Hades is struggling to deal with this situation. Please, play him a tune that will bring respite to his heart when he returns to his work” she replied, both turning to look at the Master of the House still reassuring Cerberus.

From his facial expressions, the Lord of the Dead was as unflappable and irritable as ever. To those who could claim to know a fraction of his body language, uneasiness radiated off his powerful form in waves.

Nyx pitied him. The canyon between Lord Hades and his son had stretched so widely, he did not yet know how to process his son in true danger. She knew he could not handle another wave of grief that had almost consumed him at the boy’s birth.

Orpheus seemed to have a similar perspective, sad eyes watching the stiff body language of one of the most powerful beings in the Underworld.

“I shall, my Lady. Please let me know if I can offer any further assistance.”

She nodded to him, then continued onward with Achilles in tow towards the Prince’s bedchambers. They carefully rearranged him onto his bed, attempting to move his stiff limbs into a comfortable position. So rarely could he be found here, resting only when he was truly exhausted. Now he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

It seemed they were dealing with the matters of the soul.

“Pardon me, my Lady. Is there any leading theory you have as to what has happened to the lad?” Achilles inquired, eyes never leaving the still body of the Prince.

“I cannot say for certain. I believe something or someone has taken his mind and soul, for it is entirely separate from his body” Nyx mused aloud.

“His… _soul?_ ”

“It is clear to me that his body is currently empty, of both soul and thought. If we can retrieve or restore his essence, he can be saved. However, I do not believe anything in the Underworld would be capable of doing such a thing to Prince Zagreus” she explained, eyes narrowed.

“Even the Soul Catchers in Elysium can only wound him; they cannot contain or take his soul for themselves. He told me himself after a nasty encounter with them” Achilles agreed, expression thoughtful. 

“Yes. I do not believe an Olympian would have the motive or range to do such a thing from above this realm as well.”

“What does that leave, then?” he replied quietly, worry etched in his brow.

“If what I have speculated is true, we are dealing with something beyond this realm that is not of Olympus. And _that_ is something to be feared.”

Her words rang in the empty silence of the bedchambers.

“I suspect Megaera will be along soon to investigate, as well as my child Thanatos. Thank you for your help” she said quietly.

“Of course” Achilles replied, bowing before her.

He sent one agonized last glance to the body on the bed before exiting the room, his stride stiff.

Awaiting what would be a loud interrogation from the Fury who had likely seen their procession from the Lounge, Nyx settled herself onto the bed. She felt an unusual pang of weariness thinking of her other son, still yet oblivious in his mission above the surface. Thanatos had long been enamored with the boy, seeking his warmth like a moth to the flame. The kismet that bound the two together had become ever stronger despite Zagreus’ escape attempts, her son accepting the Prince’s decision and helping him in turn. She knew Thanatos was actively aiding Zagreus in achieving his goal and reaching his mother, even if it meant letting go of the brightest light in his life.

Both Nyx and her son had resigned themselves to letting Zagreus leave if it was for the sake of his dream. If they were to lose him, her child should be on the surface, bathed in light and greenery.

Zagreus looked far from the warmth of the world above, pale and bloodless against the sheets. As she moved the thick blankets up around his waist, a distinct pang of sadness settled into her. Tucking children into their beds was something mortal mothers did, to protect them from the imaginary monsters that lurked in the dark.

She **was** the dark. And she needed to protect her child from the real monsters that dwelled outside this realm, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Night is about to turn into Mama Bear, everyone watch out.
> 
> She will come to some revelations surrounding Chaos, but not for this chapter yet! Next will be Meg and some Nyx/Hades speculating about the causes of what has happened. Thanatos will likely be after that and then the final chapter, so we've got about 3 chapters left (if everything goes to plan, lol). Thanks for your support as always! I love reading the comments, they make me excited to write more!


	5. Blood and Darkness

“ **Blood and darkness.”**

Megaera let the expletive escape her lips, too shocked to say much else upon seeing Zagreus laid out before her, motionless on his bed.

“That is a good summation of the current situation, yes” Nyx sighed, hands folded in her lap as she sat on a nearby recliner.

Meg squinted, eyes narrowing at Zagreus’ body.

“This is not some terribly unfunny practical joke, is it?” she hissed, not putting it past him.

“It is not. Wherever his mind and soul may currently be, it is not inside of his body.”

Megaera slapped a hand over her face, tired beyond measure. How did Zagreus manage to find trouble no matter what he was doing? If he was here, she would’ve likely felt tempted to strangle him in frustration. But she had not seem him of late – she had waited in the Furies chamber for him to arrive during his last attempt through Tartarus, denying the worry that had been bubbling in her chest as he had failed to appear.

As it was…

“What’s our next move?”

A small smile graced Nyx’s face.

“I trusted you would be quick to action. We’ve discerned that he disappeared somewhere in Tartarus and that the Olympians are unlikely to be involved. I have some suspicions regarding what has befallen him, but first I would like you to investigate the shades and wretches he encountered on his path.”

Meg nodded, lips pursed in determination. Just as she was responsible for impeding his progress in the Underworld, she was also invested in his personal well-being. These two facets of her feelings towards him had always existed in harmony, and she saw no reason to change that fact now.

She was going to find the cause, and stamp it out. And then perhaps with Zag’s permission, stomp on him a few times to boot.

* * *

“Ah, the lovely Fury-”

“I’m **not** in the mood, you wretch. Tell me when you last saw Prince Zagreus” Megaera spat out, looking down at Sisyphus with contempt.

“Prince Z? Hmmm, haven’t seen him in a while. Did he finally give up the ghost, so to speak?” Sisyphus mused, resting one large shoulder against the boulder next to him.

“That’s none of your concern. When did you last speak to him, lazing off as you so like to do?” she sneered, noting the man was once again on a ‘break’.

“Would’ve been quite a while ago, in truth... he seemed a bit downtrodden to me, didn’t even laugh at the joke I made” Sisyphus explained, tone good-natured.

“How was his physical health?” Meg inquired, decidedly ignoring the last part of his sentence.

“Seemed like he’d had a run-in with that horrible crystal thing that likes to lurk around these parts, he had some burns on his arms that smelt quite awful.”

Megaera mused upon the information. It didn’t seem helpful in identifying a possible suspect, but it furthered her own observations of Zagreus’ mood as of late. He had been less quick to joke, the few he did being of the self-deprecating nature. He’d taken more hits than usual, despite containing more power. She’d noticed he’d been slower in their last battle as well; she’d initially put it down to some sort of Underworld ailment, but perhaps-

Perhaps he was losing heart.

She ignored the strange twist in her stomach at the thought of it, instead attempting to analyse what that meant for his current condition. Suicide seemed extremely unlikely, and she was unsure if Zag even had the means to do such a thing. If he had grown weary of his life and had taken a drink from the river Lethe to escape his past, he would still be walking and talking capably. And for as long as she’d known him, he had never displayed any sort of power that allowed him to separate from his own body.

What did that leave?

“Well, don’t mind me if you’re just going to stand there and think! I’ll start pushing Bouldy” Sisyphus said, hefting the boulder up the hill with a grunt and breaking her out of her reverie.

“You make sure to do that” Megaera warned darkly, mind already somewhere else.

* * *

“You’re telling me Redblood’s dead?” Alecto grinned, fangs glinting in the eerie green light of Ixion.

“He _appears_ to be dead, although his body is still in working condition. You wouldn’t happen to know anything, sister?”

Alecto cackled, the sound echoing through the vast Chamber of the Furies.

“If **I** had killed that pathetic Prince for good, the whole Underworld would’ve already heard about it!”

“Fair” Meg conceded, slightly irritated at the amount of glee her sister was showing at the news.

She couldn’t hold it against her. Alecto had solely been instructed to fight the Prince and held little concern about what this meant for the House of Hades. All her sister comprehended from the news was that a constant thorn in her side had been neutralized, which was cause for celebration.

If Megaera had more of a typical disposition for a Fury, she’d probably react that way as well.

"I'm off" she sighed, taking wing and leaving her grinning sister behind.

* * *

"Blood and darkness..."

She'd spent a considerable amount of time monitoring the wretches and monsters that usually inhabited Tartarus with nothing to show for it. The usual suspects were milling about, no strange unusual creatures or soul-sucking abominations to be seen. She huffed, feet touching the ground inside a new chamber. There was little of note besides a few lone wretches haunting the air and the steady flow of the blood river running through the side of the chamber. She looked down into the murky crimson depths, briefly entertaining the thought of Zagreus being attacked by a giant fish before shaking her head.

This was the last chamber before the Furies domain. She had found nothing, and it rankled her immensely.

Gritting her teeth, she began a flight path back to the House of Hades, her mind on the motionless body residing in the Prince's chambers. He had always come back, after every physical fight or argument, a persistent presence in her life that she half-feared in its affection. 

To rekindle their friendship, to reach out to her only to just die, like some common mortal? It was unthinkable. The amount of times she'd taken him down in an escape attempt, only for him to buy her drinks at the lounge moments later! He didn't stop, and _he didn't die. He did not._

She was going to find out whatever wretched thing had done this to him, and punch in its face. He was going to wake up and make some ridiculous comment and she would roll her eyes, hiding a smile all the while. She would suffer nothing else. 

Wrapped up in her turbulent thoughts, she didn't immediately notice the strained expression on Nyx's face as she returned to the Prince's chambers once more. Her eyes flickered to the body on the bed in assessment, then looked away towards Nyx.

"I assume you already know I have found nothing of note" Megaera sighed, the tense atmosphere in the air pressing in on her and expecting the worst. 

"It is alright, Megaera. I think we shall soon be further illuminated as to the condition of Zagreus' soul."

Nyx sighed, the sound heavy in the still room.

"My son is about to arrive from the surface. Thanatos is coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's been a bitch, here's a long overdue chapter. Meg really doesn't seem to like the type to cry into her handkerchief but rather get out there and attempt to solve the problem! And for all of you who have been waiting - Than IS coming next chapter. Thank you to everyone who's supported me so far! This fic likely wouldn't have been finished without your enthusiastic feedback!


	6. Death's Resolve Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split Thanatos into two chapters, as it was getting a very long time without an update but I wanted to do him justice. Notes below.

A similarity all of Nyx’s children in the House shared was how little their natures changed. No matter how many times he was lectured on responsibility, Hypnos rarely spurred himself on to higher efforts in his station. Charon was happiest on his boat, saying little and collecting wares in a never-ending stream of trade and bartering. Even Hades had implored Thanatos to rest more often to little avail, the other always moving with purpose to the next human, the next light sputtering out in the darkness.

But he was not made of stone. Indeed, Nyx had witnessed for herself the positive change Zagreus had made in her dutiful child, with the Prince being the most successful in drawing a smile out of his usual stoic expression.

She was not surprised, yet still pained when the opposite also proved to be true.

The toll of a bell rang out in the air, and Thanatos had frozen in place, face twisted in horror upon seeing the lifeless body laid out on the bed across from him. The expression was so unlike him that Megaera was staring, internally wincing at the absolute panic in the other’s eyes.

“There has been an incident with Prince Zagreus, as you can plainly see. I ask you to remain calm-”

“I-I can’t feel him, he isn’t in there!”

Nyx’s heart twisted at the babbling of her usually calm and collected son. Thanatos stood over the body of the Prince, staring down in abject fear at whatever he was sensing from the presence below him.

“He… he’s not in there, what is this?!” he hissed, golden eyes narrowed and wild.

“My son, you must calm yourself-” Nyx interjected, watching her son slowly becoming overrun by his own feelings.

“No, no I can’t do this again, I can’t…!”

With a flash of green light, Thanaos disappeared. A heavy silence filled the room, both women staring hopelessly at each other in his wake.

“Did he even mean to do that?” Megaera sighed, a hand over her eyes.

“Give him time. He will return once he is capable of controlling his emotions.”

* * *

Zagreus was leaving him again.

The thought banged around in his head violently as he moved through the fabric of the Underworld mindlessly, body unconsciously looking for a place to hide. He couldn’t be in that room anymore physically. He needed-

He wanted-

_He’s leaving me again, he’s left for the surface or given up or_

He needed to get a hold of himself.

Thanatos stopped himself, blinking blearily at the small shaded glade he found himself in. He’d managed to wander to Elysium without even consciously deciding it, the vast greenery around him temporarily stopping the manic marching band that was his thoughts. He curled up against a small knoll in the wide green plains he found himself in, arms hugging his legs as he tried to get his thoughts in order. Gods, he hadn’t disappeared involuntarily since he was young and overemotional, each burst of feeling teleporting him away from whatever was troubling him without a second thought. The horror, the _fear_ had bubbled up inside his throat, and it felt like he couldn’t think anymore-

and now he was here.

He sat there a while longer, stewing in his embarrassment and trepidation. Embarrassment at the scene he made, teleporting away like he did as a child crying over a broken toy. Trepidation... at whatever Nyx was going to tell him.

A shudder ran down his spine. He had felt nothing inside of Zagreus’ body. _Nothing!_ His presence was so warm and distinctive that Thanatos could find him anywhere in the Underworld, a place that felt like home no matter how distant they were physically. Whenever Thanatos felt tired or overwhelmed from all the humans he was responsible for, he would reach out mentally to Zag’s presence. Zagreus didn’t know this (and he would be terribly embarrassed if he did), but holding on to that warm spot in his mind had been a constant comfort during his long, sombre duties.

He had felt _nothing_ in that room, nothing of that person on that bed.

At the very least, he had felt Zagreus’ presence even when the other had left the House for the first time. He had agonized over whether to confront him or not, finally mustering up the courage to spit accusations to his face in an Elysian glade not too different from the one he found himself currently in. Even then, in his bitterest moments towards the other, he still kept track of where Zagreus was fighting. The emptiness he felt now echoed hollowly in his mind, with the sound of the trees gently rustling his only company.

All of a sudden, he felt angry with himself. Nyx hadn’t explained anything, and he’d just disappeared like a fool! Surely he, so well versed in Death, could do something to stop that unnatural stillness. Zagreus was supposed to be the one filled with warmth and life, and Thanatos was his shadow. If Zagreus needed him now – Gods, what would he not do for him at this point?

He would move Mount Olympus itself if he were capable.

Straightening himself up in determination, he shook the melancholy and fear off himself. Now was not the time to be stoic, nor was it to run from his feelings. He would embrace that fear and conquer it for Zag. Filled with resolve, he dematerialized from the picturesque glade, only a slight breeze ever betraying he was there.

* * *

Nyx was waiting for him, face composed as he appeared before her in a rush of sound and green light.

“Mother, I apologize for-”

“No apologies are necessary, my son. I know how deeply you care for him, and how rarely you let down your walls. I do not judge you” Nyx reassured him, holding out a delicate hand.

He took it in his own, letting her calm wash over him in waves.

“Tell me the facts, please.”

Nyx informed him of all that had transpired, tone carefully even. Thanatos could sense her pain submerged in her words, but an undercurrent of hope at the same time.

“You must believe there is a way to save him?”

“I do. In fact, I require your experience in order to confirm something.”

Thanatos’ head shot up, immediately fixed upon her words. Her next sentence rang out clearly in the quiet bedchamber. 

“Do you remember the stories I have told you of our ancestor, Chaos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, and as stated above am splitting Than's in half so you guys have an update. Life sucks sometimes, and then I had to replay a bit of Hades as I haven't had the time recently and lost characterization a bit. I didn't want to rush out just one Than chapter as a token update for you guys, and I'm sure you don't want that either. Thank you all for all the awesome comments and kudos as usual! Here's hoping Hades gets some awards at The Game Awards in a few days?


	7. Empty Hourglass

“You think Zagreus made a deal with… _Chaos._ ”

“Given the current evidence, I believe it’s a likely possibility.”

Thanatos let out a long, weary sigh.

“Of course he did. Of course he thought that was a grand idea” he hissed, a hand over his pinched eyes.

"It is not that surprising, in truth. He has been desperate for almost any aid after so many failed attempts, and I did not properly warn him against interacting further with Chaos” Nyx murmured, a trace of guilt in her voice.

“He spoke to you about meeting them?” Thanatos asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yes. I told him as much as I could, as well as a warning that Chaos was honest, but not trustworthy. I will shoulder the blame for not warning him further” Nyx sighed, usually elegant posture slightly slumped.

“But can you not simply ask Chaos for Zagreus’ location?”

Nyx paused.

"We are… not in direct contact anymore. The bond between us was gradually worn away long ago, and the most I detect from them is the occasional distant feeling of my memory appearing in their mind. I would not be opposed to contacting them, but I fear my ability to do so is unlikely.”

“Furthermore-”

Thanatos nearly shivered as Nyx’s face grew cold, her eyes like golden chips of ice.

“If they have caused harm to befall Zagreus, our family reunion will be _decidedly_ less peaceful.”

Thanatos didn’t particularly know how to feel about fighting his ancestor on their first meeting.

“Is there anything we could even do to coerce such a being to release his soul?” he asked carefully, pondering on what they could possibly leverage over Chaos if push came to shove.

“That depends entirely on the _what_ and _why_ of Zagreus appearing in this state. Above all else, we need information. It does not become Mother Night to blindly stumble around in the dark and threaten her ancestor” Nyx exclaimed, head high.

“I must warn you my son – we are going beyond the boundaries of where most do not dare to tread. Make sure to not lose yourself along the way. We may not be able to reach Chaos’ realm in our current state, but we CAN make ourselves known to them. Whether we need to take further violent action, I do not yet know.”

Her son looked at her steadily, face betraying no emotion.

“And how do we send them such a message?”

Nyx reached out her hand.

“We roam in the deepest darkness that has existed long before this place.”

Thanatos took it in his own, closing his eyes.

“Somewhere in that long-forgotten realm, I believe Zagreus’ presence should still linger. Feel him, find him and reach out your hand.”

The world went quiet around them. Their feet were no longer touching the floor, and then no longer touching anything at all. Strange, dark light flowed around them, briefly grazing their bodies before blowing past into the abyss stretched out before them. Thanatos could no longer feel his mother’s hand in his – in fact, he believed he could not see his hands at all. But he could feel her comforting presence next to him, and remembering her words, focused his mind. He needed to reach out to Zagreus.

Zagreus, his warmth, his stupid smile he’d put on after making an awful joke, his green eye burning with the love of a human and his red burning with the strength of a god, the strange disparity between him ripping a shade into pieces and helping Dusa with her chores, kissing the feared Cerberus on his snouts, grinning at Thanatos like he was the most precious person in the Underworld-

Even in this place of nothingness, where his body was less than a shade and his power that of an ant before a lion… he would find Zagreus. His body could be ripped into pieces and still, some dormant remnant of his soul would cry out for the other. The bond they shared could not be severed even by Chaos, of that he was undoubtedly sure. He knew that Zagreus might leave him one day for the world above, and he had made peace with it. He _refused_ to let to him disappear before that happened, God or no.

There was a great, heavy presence that blocked him from moving any further, a fierce pressure that buffeted him back, but at the same time he could faintly feel a distant pinprick of warmth. A very familiar warmth.

Thanatos pressed against the darkness, thought of the man he so desperately cherished, and reached out his hand.

* * *

_A ripple._

_There was a ripple in the darkness, the disruptive white circles leaving a trail in the inky stream of matter around them._

“ _How strange.”_

_The voice of Chaos echoed infinitely across the vast sky, bubbling through the void. Zagreus heard it from everywhere and nowhere at once as he approached the ripple, his body no more than an afterimage of a human shadow. They had long progressed past the need for a physical body in their travelling together._ _The shadow of the Prince approached the paradoxical effect, watching it with detached fascination as it rippled across the stagnant, thick stream in front of him._

_It felt… familiar? Though no longer having eyes, he could not rip his gaze away from it. His whole being felt like it was being pulled towards the small abnormality, something deep in his core yearning to hold the rippling matter in his long-forsaken fingers._

_A hum, dozens of layered voices pondering in unison, reverberated across the endless sky._

“ _It seems someone is trying to reach you. They must be truly bold to try and knock on the door of the abyss itself. I can only think of one possessing such power and capability, and yet I sense two presences pressing against my realm. Most curious… has one of her children accompanied her?”_

_Her… and children?_

_He probed further, feeling a calming shadow lingering beyond the realm. It made him feel… cared for. Like being wrapped up in a blanket made of the stars, dozing away in a quiet, dark room. There was another presence there, beyond the veil – something distinctly green?_ _Not green like the grass of the Earth above, something he’d seen in picture books but never felt under his fingers. Not quite like the sickly green of Tartarus either. A shade of green that made him feel relief, joy and nostalgic. It was homely._

_It was **Than and Nyx.**_

_Despite currently lacking a physical form, Zagreus had the feeling of being buried under 100 falling bricks._

“ _I forgot to leave a message beforehand.”_

_If he still had a hand, he would be slapping his own proverbial head repeatedly. How had he forgotten? He’d spent so long in this strange, abstract place where time and the outside world had all but melted away. He’d forgotten about letting them know he was alright, he’d forgotten he’d promised to help Dusa with feeding Cerberus, he’d forgotten that silly athletic competition between him and Meg that he had meant to turn up to, and Hades was going to blow a gasket for disappearing with no prior warning._

_He’d forgotten to tell Than he was leaving, AGAIN._

_Fear filled his body. How long had he spent in here? He was supposed to be escaping. He was supposed to be back home._ _Home, with the people he had just hurt beyond measure. His father's past chidings of caution, Achilles' worried face, Meg's pissed-off expression were all swirling around in his mind like a nightmarish haze. That wasn't even beginning to touch the fact that he'd left Than twice without warning, despite the accidental nature of the second time._

“ _Gods, I need to get out of here.”_

_Another chuckle reverberated above him._

“ _Yes, I too believe you have overstayed your welcome young Prince. If you dally too long here, you may forget yourself entirely. I did think that was a possibility, in truth. But it has not been for naught.”_

_Zagreus shivered as what felt a cold gust of air brushed through him, invading every aspect of his soul._

“ _The time you spent here has been engraved into your being. You will find new powers rooted in the chaotic fabric of the underworld and a greater control of my boons when you return to whence you came. I have enjoyed this brief, shall we say, mentorship. Let it not be the last time I see you, son of Hades.”_

" _Er... You were going to give this to me with or without Nyx trying to contact you, right?"_

_"I did not forget why you came here, son of Hades. I was curious as to how much of this realm your body could handle... perhaps I was slightly carried away in my observation. I have so little opportunity for entertainment, although you may have returned to your body with a different temperament than the one you left with."_

_Zagreus thanked every God in existence for the foresight of Nyx. Even knowing she and Than were thinking of him made him feel more like himself; he HAD been changing in this place. Any longer and he might become some groaning wraith like Charon's long lost twin._

_"Whether their timing was opportune or they sensed you were starting to lose yourself, it is best if you departed now."_

_There was a pregnant pause in their speech._

_"And if she is amenable... I would like you to give my regards to Nyx. She may be furious with me, but I hope she will understand I only meant to aid, not harm. Farewell."_

_He was pondering on whether to say thank you or not before the opportunity resolved itself. An uncomfortable feeling seized his whole body as he jerked forward, like he had been hooked by his stomach and thrown into the abyss. Zagreus’ yell echoed through the streams of the realm as he was flung into the void in front of him, a glowing circle on the other side opening wide, like the maw of a great creature-_

The lifeless body jolted awake on the Prince’s bed, panting for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO this took a while. A combination of writer's block, being with my family for the holidays and other projects made this super delayed. But I am so happy to to say we are nearing the conclusion! Thank you so much for your support and patience with this fic. I cannot believe this got over 1000 Kudos, as well as all the amazing comments from people encouraging me to take my time and that they didn't mind waiting! I am truly grateful, and I hope I can bang out the next chapter more quickly as a sufficient apology.


	8. Promise

“Whuh…?”

Zagreus looked around with bleary eyes from his spot on the bed, taking in the surroundings of his room. Same harp that he barely practiced with, same (embarrassing) poster of Achilles spread across his wall, Nyx and Thanatos standing as still as statues with shocked looks-

He paused.

He couldn’t remember what he was doing. Did some monster smack him so hard that he completely lost consciousness? That would be a first (and he hoped it wasn’t that poncy Theseus who did the deed). Yet he had some strange nagging feeling that he’d seen the both of them just recently...

“I feel like we were all just doing something together. What were we doing again?” Zag slurred, brain still lagging behind his voice as he pushed the covers away from him with a yawn, looking towards the two.

“Zagreus.”

He almost flinched at the weight in Than’s voice as he stalked over, face worryingly blank despite the emotion heavy in his voice.

“What were we doing again? Oh, we were having a lovely jaunt in Chaos’ realm, trying to find your SOUL, hoping you weren’t dead-”

“You and I shall speak later, Zagreus” Nyx quietly interrupted before leaving the room, deciding to give her son room to work out his emotions. The two needed to talk through this out on their own, and Thanatos would likely want to say things he would not want his mother to hear.

Zagreus watched her leave with trepidation, mind racing to come up with an explanation as to why Thanatos looked so stricken. Strange, blurred memories rolled around in his head, the slowing of time, the great nothingness of a long, dark void that seemed to stretch on beyond understanding….

Ah.

“Ah.”

“Yes, ‘ah’."

Zagreus wanted to slap his own forehead. He’d spent so long in Chaos’ realm that he’d nearly forgotten how it would appear to the House when his body turned up empty! Even now, trying to recall his time there in detail proved ineffective – small trickles of memories streamed in his mind like raindrops down a window, but nothing substantial could be grasped. His body seemed stronger for certain, although now he felt lightheaded as Than moved towards his bed, eyes aglow with quiet fury.

“Did you even bother to think during your little excursion about letting us know where you were? Cerberus nearly went on a rampage, Achilles was ready to kill every shade in Tartarus, Megaera flew across the entire Underworld-”

Zagreus flinched as Thanatos' words hit him like stones, guilt building with every pointed syllable out of the other’s mouth.

“And then, we were lucky enough to find your presence in Chaos’ realm, and luckily further still that they allowed you to return! And the fact you’re being just as emotionally dimwitted as usual means you’re _lucky_ you’ve not completely lost your mind from being in there for too long, and that we hadn’t l-lost you completely.”

Oh gods, Than was tripping over his words. He never did that unless he was seriously upset.

Zagreus had messed up big time. This situation needed some thoughtful, nuanced words and Gods help him, _emotional vulnerability_. Not a strong suit of his. Still, one look at Than’s tense, pained expression reminded him that he’d already deeply hurt him twice now - a third time would be unforgivable.

He took a deep breath, slowly rolling out of bed and testing his limbs. They still felt a bit like noodles, but he really needed to be standing for this. Pulling himself up on unsteady feet, he gathered his courage and stood straight.

“Than. I’m sorry.”

“Fantastic, you’re sorry-”

“Please, let me finish” Zagreus cut in, eyes beseeching.

Than huffed through his nose, hair falling into his eyes. He crossed his arms, looking expectant. Zag winced, trying to find the words he needed right now.

“I’m sorry for being an absolute idiot. I’d make a joke about you already knowing that, but it doesn’t make it okay when I hurt you. I… was selfish. I took a chance to further my escape plans without properly thinking it through, or remembering Nyx’s advice. I’ve just been so frustrated lately, failing over and over. I wasn’t thinking straight, and I hurt you again.”

Thanatos’ eyes were locked onto his own, softening slightly at the last sentence.

“I know it’s hard for you to think about me escaping, I know you haven’t ever admitted how much it’s hurting you because we both struggle with talking about how we feel. But I know you’re hurting Than, helping me as you have. I didn’t mean to take it for granted, and I didn’t mean to leave you behind.”

Zagreus sighed, suddenly weary with regret.

“If you’re about to tell me you’re done putting up with me, I get it. I just want you to know that I didn’t mean to do this, and that I know it’s still not okay that I did. If that uh, makes any sense, I’m rambling” he finished lamely, silence filling the room.

Thanatos was no longer making eye contact, golden irises suddenly extremely interested in the floor. Searching for the right words while trying to avoid embarrassment; how alike they were in affection and sadness.

“Zagreus. When you ran off without telling me anything, when I had to track you all the way down in Elysium just to hear it from your own mouth that you were leaving the House of Hades… I was furious. Ready to wash my hands of you, in fact.”

Zag winced, leg twitching in place. Nowhere to run now – whatever Than threw at him, he would have to take.

“But the more I saw of you out there, I came to understand it was something you had to do. Just as a fish swims or a bird flies, you had to see the surface. When I understood that, I could be at peace with helping you along your chosen path. Even if-”

Than swallowed, eyes wary.

“Even if you left us forever, it would be cruel to keep you here against your will. If I could help see you off to your new life, I would accept that, and think of you happier on the surface while I remained down here.”

The sudden pain in his voice tugged at Zagreus’ heart, guilt coursing through his veins.

“I’d come to terms with it, after a fashion. And then...” Thanatos gave a sharp inhale.

“We found your body lifeless. No explanation of what had happened. No soul I could sense inside your body.”

Than looked straight into Zag’s eyes once more, and they burned like golden flames.

“Do you have any idea what that felt like? For the God of Death to feel _nothing_ inside of the person he cared about most?”

There was a lot of comforting, intelligent responses Zagreus could have replied with. All he could think to do in the tense silence was blurt out “I’m the person you care about the most?”

Than looked sharply back down to the floor, cheeks darkening.

“I-I mean, I didn’t know that was going to happen Than, truly. I’m sorry. I should’ve written a note and taped it to my forehead or something.”

“You could’ve written ‘I am an idiot’ on there, it would’ve served the same purpose” Thanatos responded wryly, and the distant note of amusement in his voice gave Zag hope he hadn’t completely screwed up their relationship for good.

“Than, I can’t promise you I won’t ever do something stupid again. Apparently it comes with the whole Mount Olympus territory, judging by some of my family’s drama. But I promise you, until the day comes when I escape, I won’t leave you without proper warning. And when the day I reach the surface does come...”

Screw it, he was going to take a chance. He took one of Than’s cold hands in his, smiling at the other’s confused face.

“I want you to be the last person I say goodbye to, assuming you haven’t gotten sick of me by then. Is that… alright?”

Silence, and then-

The hand in his grasp squeezed back softly.

“I’ll be there, Zag. But don’t make a fool out of me again. Until that moment... promise me that we'll both be there to see it happen."

He pressed the cold hand against his chest, against his steady heartbeat.

“I promise.”

Thanatos finally smiled, and it felt the sun breaking through the clouds of a long, dreary day. Zagreus beamed back, relief loosening his tense limbs and a slight giddiness running through him as Than flushed again, eyes focused on the pretty silver on his cheeks. He wanted to say more, about certain troublesome feelings he was having, but now was not the time. Better to savour the moment instead of immediately putting Than on guard again.

Friendship or something more, it didn’t matter as long as Than was still on his side.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched Thanatos' genuine smile curve into a smirk, sensing danger.

“What’s with that face?”

“I just remembered that Meg said she was going to ‘talk’ to you as soon as you walked out of this room. Just because I’m done with you doesn’t mean she is.”

“Well...that's fantastic” exhaled Zagreus, running a hand through his hair.

No doubt she’d have some choice words and some powerful punches ready for him. He’d have to find a good treat to bribe Cerberus with, and some Nectar to properly apologise to Achilles with and-

“Oh Gods... Father is actually going to kill me!” Zagreus realised out-loud, not sure whether to laugh or shudder.

Thanatos didn’t laugh either – in fact, he had a contemplative expression on his face.

“He was quite angry and frustrated, yes. I expect to hear him bellowing down the hall at you later. But… unless I am mistaken it was partly fueled by worry, his inability to deal with it notwithstanding.”

Zag blinked, thrown by the last statement.

“Are you sure he didn’t bust out a cake and some confetti the moment my lifeless body showed up?”

He was expecting Than to roll his eyes and laugh. Instead:

“I’m sure.”

Huh. Wonders may never cease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is stored in the Thanatos
> 
> Thank you so much for 1700 kudos, holy macaroni! I was not expecting this much love from my silly fic, and I wanna thank everyone who's supported me once again. At times, finding moments to sit down and write has been very hard, and I'm lucky to have such patient readers. Unless there's some sort of hiccup - the next chapter should be the last one with lots of apologies from our local himbo, and a long-overdue conversation between Hades and his son. I hope to see you all then, and thanks for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for 'everyone thinks Character A is dead' angst prompts, so here we are. Won't be a long fic, but I want to cover a few character-centric reactions from the House of Hades. Thanatos' will be more romantic in tone. I hope people like this??


End file.
